


what was bargained for

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: look at me when i hurt you [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Spit Kink, actually we're past "undertones" now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: "You're so vanilla," Klaus commented out of nowhere, chin in his hand, elbow resting on the tiny table in the boiler room.Diego didn't skip a beat as he added the final touches of salt and pepper to the stir-fry. "Are we on the same planet? In what world would what we do qualify as vanilla?"Klaus hummed, eyes sparkling mischievously as he continued to watch Diego.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: look at me when i hurt you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595641
Comments: 20
Kudos: 283





	what was bargained for

**Author's Note:**

> A few things weren't tagged, because well, they're quite minor in this, and I don't want someone who is actively looking for those things to be disappointed at their minor appearance here. But they may need a warning too. These are: Daddy kink (Klaus calls Diego "Daddy" just once), face slapping, breathplay, facefucking, and to a degree, consensual non-consent. But honestly, Klaus is so very happy to have everything happening to him. 
> 
> Also, there is a tag for spit kink. If you're someone who is all "I don't mind spit kink, except for this one thing", um. This might be that thing. So... caution there? *sweat smile*.

"You're so vanilla," Klaus commented out of nowhere, chin in his hand, elbow resting on the tiny table in the boiler room.

Diego didn't skip a beat as he added the final touches of salt and pepper to the stir-fry. "I literally choked you out. Last night. You came back to with me still fucking you." His dick twitched in his jeans at the memory. Klaus had tightened almost painfully around Diego's cock when he'd regained consciousness, and Diego had almost lost it on the spot.

"Yeah," Klaus agreed dreamily. "Still. You're relatively vanilla. Which, you know, is kind of a surprise given all of…" He eyed Diego's body, biting his lip, "that."

Diego shot him an incredulous look, before shaking his head and starting to plate the food. "Are we on the same fucking planet? In what world would what we do qualify as vanilla?"

Klaus hummed, eyes sparkling mischievously as he continued to watch Diego.

"I mean, the hardest shit we do is choking."

Diego raised an eyebrow as he set a plate down in front of Klaus and fixed him with an unflinching look. Klaus’ expression shifted into one of quiet surprise. Diego maintained the eye contact until Klaus looked away, color starting to fill his cheeks.

"Eat," Diego told him. "Not a suggestion."

Picking up his fork, Klaus cleared his throat and muttered, "Yes, sir."

Despite the heavy sarcasm, Diego saw that tiny part of Klaus that thrived on someone telling him exactly what to do and when to do it.

That sorted, Diego sat and started on his own meal, wrapping his foot around the back of Klaus' ankle. Klaus shot him a small smile as he silently picked through his food, eating only the vegetables he disliked least.

"So, I was thinking we could get dessert," Klaus started again. "I was thinking _vanilla_ ice cream."

"Okay, that's a weak effort, even for you."

Klaus gave him a smile that was all teeth. "I'm just saying, Choking isn't really anything new. You practically scream 'leather daddy', you know. Naturally one would expect something… more."

Diego raised a single eyebrow again, otherwise keeping his face neutral. "Keep going. See where this lands you."

"Maybe I wanna see where it lands me. I bet I can take anything you dish out."

"I'm not so sure about that. Maybe I've been playing friendly with you."

Klaus' smile was borderline condescending. "Diego, please. Anything you can do, I promise you, I can more than take."

Diego snorted, leaning back in his chair. "Baby boy, you have _no_ idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

Klaus clapped excitedly.

*

It didn't matter how many times Diego saw it, the sight of Klaus on his knees never got old. Tonight, Klaus had long stopped adjusting, trying to make the cuffs more comfortable. His chest was presented, pretty pink nipples hard even though Diego hadn't done more than kiss him a few times.

Their father had taught them all kinds of skills, some useful, others less so. He knew Klaus could escape the cuffs if he really wanted. But that was beside the point; it was more of a mental game than anything else.

"You look so pretty like this," Diego said, running a finger across Klaus' collarbone.

Klaus' breath hitched as he shot back, "If you think handcuffs are kinky, I've got some bad news for you."

Diego backhanded him. It wasn't a particularly hard hit, just enough to stun him. Klaus' eyes were wide when he looked at Diego again. His mouth hung open before twisting into a smirk.

"Now that's more like it," he purred. "Do it again."

Who was Diego to object to a request such as that?

Klaus bit his lip, lust and challenge in his eyes when he looked up at Diego through his eyelashes. Diego gripped Klaus' chin and brought his face up a little higher.

"The thing is, Klaus," Diego began, almost conversationally. "I think you're too focussed on the pain. Kink is so much more than that."

"Oh?" Klaus' voice was light.

"Mmhmm. There's humiliation. There's endurance. There's _power_. I don't just wanna hurt you, baby. I wanna make you suffer. For me."

A strangled sound escaped Klaus' throat as he visibly clenched his jaw. He nodded as best he could with Diego still gripping his chin.

Diego finally released him, bringing two fingers to Klaus' mouth. He didn't need to give the order; Klaus' mouth opened and took the fingers inside. Klaus was good at head. He was _really_ good at it. He always went down on Diego like he would die if he didn't, all drool and moans, fucking his own face on Diego's cock. He gave Diego's fingers the same attention, eyes fluttering closed. Diego pressed his fingers in more firmly, making Klaus gag a little.

"That shouldn't make me smile, but it does. Every single time," Diego mused.

Klaus laughed around his fingers. Diego kept going, making him cough and gag a few more times, until Klaus' face held that sweet, soft haze that signalled the beginnings of Klaus’ slow descent into subspace. Klaus had been hard since he'd put the cuffs on, and his erection showed no signs of flagging.

Diego stopped, resting both fingers behind the back of Klaus' lower teeth. He held him there, studying him. Klaus blinked dozily up at him.

"Still vanilla?" Diego was baiting him and Klaus probably knew it. But Klaus always rose to Diego's bait, couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

Klaus nodded, mumbling affirmation around another laugh.

"Bother," Diego sighed. He withdrew his fingers slowly. "Open up, baby."

Klaus obeyed.

Diego did nothing for a long moment, waiting until Klaus was on the verge of fidgeting. Then he spat, and gently shut Klaus' mouth as if it was no big thing. Klaus flinched. Diego smiled mildly as he sat back.

"Oh god," Klaus croaked.

"What was that about vanilla?"

"I know," Klaus breathed. "I liked it. I shouldn't like that so much."

"Good. Then open up again." Diego saw Klaus' cock twitch, precome dripping down the head.

Klaus whimpered before following the order. He closed his eyes when he saw Diego approach. "Uh-uh," Diego tutted. "I want you looking at me."

It seemed to take a great deal of effort for Klaus to peel his eyes open again. Diego had never seen him so well-behaved.

Klaus' cock jerked when he spat again. A heady rush of power bubbled in Diego's chest.

"You know, I wasn't sure I'd get away with that," Diego said as he sat back again. Klaus was panting as he watched, despite the fact that Diego hadn't done anything to truly take his breath away. "But you are one twisted fuck."

Klaus snorting with laughter gave a needed break in the intensity of the scene. "Yeah, well, you're the one doing it to me. What does that make you?" 

Klaus was eying the spread of Diego's thighs; Diego didn't even try to hide how hot this was making him. Spitting, tying Klaus up, sure. Diego could get behind those. Diego’s real kink? Making Klaus do whatever he wanted. It didn’t matter what it was; he just loved making Klaus surrender, the way Klaus _let_ him.

Diego chose not to make another quip about being vanilla. Instead, he stood, unfastening his belt slowly before unzipping his fly. He was painfully hard already, hissing as he jerked himself once, twice.

"You know," he remarked, spreading his legs and getting himself comfortable, "it's not so much that I like spitting in your mouth, so much as I like that you let me. It’s filthy." Klaus inhaled sharply. Diego's disaffectedness was affecting Klaus in unexpected, but not unwanted, ways. Diego was usually attentive in bed, giving Klaus whatever he asked for. It was always less about Diego's wants and needs; he got off on Klaus' enjoyment. In a sense, this was the same—only this time, he was acting like this was all about himself.

Klaus' mouth had fallen open without Diego needing to say anything, his expression rapt. Diego eased his cock in gently, gripping Klaus' hair to prevent him from just diving on it like he was starving.

"Uh-uh, slowly does it," Diego said, suppressing a shiver at how damn good it felt to be in that tight, wet heat. With a hand in Klaus' hair, Diego pressed him down slowly until Klaus' nose was against his stomach.

He didn't move, just held him there as Klaus' throat spasmed around his cock. Diego did his best to breathe steadily, with some success, while he waited. Klaus started to twitch, the involuntary response to a lack of oxygen starting to kick in. He strained against the cuffs, squirming desperately. Diego held him there a few seconds longer, a few more, really letting him feel it before he dragged Klaus away.

Klaus gasped loudly, drool running down his chin. He sagged as much as he could with Diego's hand still in his hair holding him upright. With his other hand, Diego stroked down Klaus' cheek and soothingly brushed soft curls from his forehead. Diego gave him a few seconds to regain his breath before drawing him in again.

"I wonder what it would feel like to choke you out _this_ way," Diego said casually, as if the idea wasn't threatening to make his knees give out under him. Klaus was twitching, throat convulsing around him again. When Diego yanked him away, Klaus' eyes were wet and beginning to run.

A few more breaths, but not long enough to let Klaus regain the ability to speak, and Diego was back in. Klaus didn't last as long this time, but that wasn't going to stop Diego.

"Breathe, baby," he crooned. "Breathe. Just relax, I know you can take it…" He waited until he was sure Klaus was on the edge of what he could handle before dragging him off by the hair.

This time, he let Klaus breathe a little longer. Klaus coughed and spluttered for several long moments before he cried, "I can't breathe, you asshole!"

Diego chuckled. He thumbed at the dampness on Klaus' cheeks and eased the hold on his hair slightly. Klaus sagged, eyes closing as he pressed his face into the touch.

When Klaus was breathing normally again, Diego stroked himself back to full hardness and pressed inside again. He didn't bother with going slowly this time, and began to fuck Klaus’ face with an intensity that rivalled how Klaus usually did it. Klaus' moans vibrated through him, making Diego's eyes roll back and his heart pound so that all that he could hear was his pulse in his ears. He didn't bother staving off his orgasm, coming with a groan down Klaus' throat.

His breathing was heavy when he finally withdrew, a line of spit connecting his cock to Klaus' mouth. He shouldn't have found the image so hot. Klaus trembled minutely, goosebumps on his skin. He swayed even with Diego's hand at the back of his head.

Diego knelt and let Klaus fall against him. For a moment, he simply wrapped an arm around him, running a hand up and down Klaus' sweat-damp back. Klaus nuzzled into Diego's neck, a weak sound rumbling in his throat. It took Diego a few attempts to uncuff him at such an awkward angle.

He brought Klaus up onto the bed and threw a blanket over him before stripping off himself. He joined Klaus under the blanket, bringing him in close and tucking Klaus' face into his shoulder.

The room was silent but for the sounds of their breathing. Slowly, Klaus relaxed in his hold, his trembling easing. Klaus started rubbing his still present erection against Diego's thigh, tiny sounds muffled against Diego's shoulder.

"Oh," Diego told him, bringing his hand to Klaus' hair and _twisting_. "I didn't say we were done."

  
  


"You come without my permission, and you don't get to come for a week." Diego dragged his hand up and down Klaus' erection with what had to be frustrating slowness.

Klaus laughed breathlessly. "You wouldn't do that to yourself."

"Oh, I didn't say _I_ couldn't come. Just that you wouldn't."

Klaus' mouth opened and closed several times before he left it hanging open. Diego grinned.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Diego said, twisting his wrist just the way Klaus liked it. Klaus' eyelashes fluttered as his eyes closed. He kept his hands above his head just like Diego had told him. Diego wondered how long that would last. "Unless you want to risk it. See how long it'll be before I let you come again."

Klaus inhaled sharply.

"Except this time, you won't be allowed to jerk off in the showers when I'm out on patrol." Diego kept his hand steady, grip loosening a touch.

Klaus' eyes widened.

"I lasted a whole month last time. Bet I could last that long again."

Klaus pushed up into Diego's hand, once, twice, before remembering that Diego had told him to stay very, very still.

"Okay, okay, I got it," Klaus moaned. "No coming without permission." He shuddered before visibly forcing himself to become still again. "You did warn me you were into edging," he muttered to himself.

Diego kissed him, and tightened his grip.

  
  


"Please, please, can I come?" Klaus was so pretty when he begged.

Diego hummed as if he was thinking about it. "No."

Klaus whimpered, fingers clenching in his own hair, as he fought to maintain control.

  
  
  


"Please, please, Diego, I'll do anything, I'll give you anything, please just let me come." Diego had lost count of how many times he'd edged Klaus now. If Diego was lucky, maybe Klaus would cry. Klaus was always so damn pretty when he cried.

"Are you sure?" Diego kept his tone light, as if he wasn't affected by what was going on. In reality, it felt like he had no blood left in his head. He wanted to take Klaus apart.

"Yes, yes, please, please just…" His back arched again, as he tightened around Diego's fingers.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Promising me _anything_?"

Klaus sobbed dryly. "Yes, yes, it's not like you're gonna chop my dick off, for fuck's sake."

"Okay baby, if you insist." He leaned in close, voice soft against Klaus' ears. "You can come now."

Klaus went silent with his orgasm, face contorting with pleasure, every muscle going tense as he came, and came, and came. Diego kept the fingers inside Klaus moving gently, easing off a little as Klaus whined with sensitivity, though he didn't stop entirely.

Klaus twisted, whimpering a little. "Too much," he breathed, eyes closed. He was still trying to catch his breath. His skin was flushed, the pinkness spreading down his face to his chest. God he looked gorgeous.

"Uh-uh-uh," Diego tutted mildly. "I didn't say we were done." He didn't increase the pressure nor the pace, but he didn't ease off at all either.

Klaus' eyes shot open and he stared at Diego with wide eyes. "Oh no…"

Diego's grin was wicked. "Oh yes."

  
  


"Diego, god, fuck, fuck." Klaus' voice got louder and louder the longer they went. Thank god Diego lived in an industrial area, otherwise he would have had weekly noise complaints.

Diego hummed innocently. "I thought you said you'd do anything if you were allowed to come."

Klaus choked and nodded, biting his lower lip. Diego reached out and tugged the poor flesh from Klaus' teeth, running his thumb gently over where Klaus had bitten it.

Diego would deny it until the day he died, but he hadn't actually been sure if this would work. He knew Klaus had a short refractory period, but this was something else entirely. But god, did Klaus look good when he was coming around Diego's fingers again, writhing and twisting, torn between pleasure and pain.

Diego had no regrets.

Klaus? Well, the jury was still out on that one.

  
  


Klaus, Diego learned, could come dryly. Klaus cried, tears leaking down his face.

Diego probably shouldn't have liked it so much.

Diego had never really cared much about  _ should _ and  _ shouldn't _ anyway.

  
  


He made Klaus come again. If Klaus hadn't been regretting it earlier, he definitely was now. Sobs shook his body. His voice had become hoarse. His pleas were garbled. Diego couldn't figure out if he was begging for more or begging for reprieve.

Diego kissed up Klaus' sweaty stomach, his chest, still not withdrawing his fingers. Klaus sniffed wetly. His mascara and eyeliner had run everywhere. Diego cupped Klaus' cheek with his free hand, thumb wiping some of the tears away.

When he spoke his voice was low, almost a croon. "What happened? You were begging me earlier and now you want me to _stop_?"

Klaus sobbed again, breaking eye contact only long enough to blink away more tears. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Diego chuckled. "Maybe you've had enough, sweetheart." He went to withdraw his fingers but Klaus' eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. His hand shot out and grabbed Diego's wrist, gripping him weakly in an attempt to prevent him completely pulling out. His eyes met Diego's as he gave the tiniest shake of his head.

Diego was suddenly overcome with affection, with an overwhelming wave of realisation at how fucking much he loved this man. It didn't matter how often it happened; it still took his breath away every time. He leaned forward and kissed Klaus gently, enjoying the sweet little moans that Klaus made against his mouth.

"What do you think, baby?" Diego asked, face inches from Klaus'. "Think you've got one more in you? For me?"

Klaus nodded, eyes limpid. "Yes, Daddy," Klaus whispered, biting his lower lip again.

Diego didn't comment on that particular pet name; that was definitely a conversation for another time. Instead he focussed on curling his fingers again, making Klaus shudder as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Knowing the end was in sight seemed to revive Klaus a little. His back arched and he clenched impossibly tight around Diego's fingers as he came and came and came. All Diego could do was watch and work him through it. Diego winced internally; coming this much had definitely become painful.

Klaus collapsed back against the bed, shaking and shuddering. Diego finally withdrew his fingers. Klaus hissed involuntarily and Diego hushed him.

Klaus was loose-limbed, going easily wherever Diego moved him. Diego lay down, shifting their bodies so that Klaus was cradled against him. Diego drew the blankets over them, not wanting Klaus to get cold. Klaus trembled against him as he caught his breath. There were some sniffles, a few wet hitches of breath that made Diego's heart twist. Eventually, Klaus relaxed.

"Holy shit," Klaus whispered into the silence.

"Mmm?" Diego hummed, stroking fingers through Klaus' sweat-damp curls.

"Holy shit," Klaus repeated.

Diego's tone was smug and he knew it. "Good."

  
  


"So," Diego said as he rubbed soap onto Klaus' back. It was the only skin he could reach as Klaus sagged against him. "Daddy?"

Klaus might have been glaring at him, but it was hard to tell given how sleepy and sweet he looked. "That a problem?" Even fucked out, Klaus still challenged him.

"Not at all," Diego said smoothly. "Just don't know that you're up for another round just yet."

Klaus blinked several times before a little smirk crossed his face. "Oh." He let his head fall back against Diego's shoulder. After several long minutes, Klaus seemed to find the strength to stand on his own, staring blankly into the space before him. Diego took the opportunity to wash the rest of him, enjoying the sweet sounds Klaus made.

"Besides," Diego remarked casually, "I like you being my baby boy."

Despite the heat of the shower, Klaus blushed.

When they made it back to bed, Diego spooned up around Klaus.

"You did good, baby," Diego murmured. Klaus shivered, but whether it was at the praise or the nickname, Diego didn't know. It didn't really matter.

Klaus turned around in his arms, a hint of a smirk on his sleepy face. "Of course I did. 'S that the best you can do?"

Diego laughed and shook his head. "You're impossible. If you want me to fuck you up, you only have to ask. You don't need to bait me with _lies_."

Klaus grinned and then turned back around, shuffling back so that he had as much skin as possible touching Diego's. "'S more fun this way."

Diego kissed his neck before leaning up to get the light switch. "Yeah, we'll see about that, sweetheart."

"Yay," Klaus whispered happily into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you had a favourite bit, you should totally let me know :D


End file.
